


tea (not) for both

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Perang Dingin, Stagnasi Soviet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yekaterina menyeduh teh apel; bukan hanya untuk dirinya. {random sunday gift}</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea (not) for both

**tea (not) for both  
**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine. **Genre** : Angst/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon, Perang Dingin.

* * *

_Aku adalah mata-mata, ini sangat berisiko_ , begitu kata Matthew, dan Yekaterina pun menuangkan sari apel ke dalam tehnya. _Dan ini kereta terakhir menuju Prancis, jadi, kumohon, pulanglah lebih dulu._

_Karena aku tidak bisa jika harus melihatmu lebih lama lagi. Hanya membuatku tidak ingin melepasmu pulang lagi ke balik Tirai Besi itu_.

—Yekaterina bisa membaca semua bahasa isyarat mata Matthew.

Yekaterina akhirnya menurut, dan ia menghindar dari stasiun secepat yang ia bisa. Ia memegang tudung kepalanya erat-erat, dan berlari sambil membungkuk. Stasiun itu lengang, tetapi ia merasa dihantui.

Ia membelah kota kelabu itu, yang sepertinya tak ingat apa itu bianglala atau keramahtamahan musim cerah. Sudah seberapa lama musim dingin mencekik kota; semuanya lupa.

Gilbert ada di kejauhan, gelisah. Memakai masker dan identitas palsu yang dicuri dari pos yang sunyi di Timur. Memastikan penjaga tak ada yang menyadari apa maksud keberadaannya.

Begitu mereka bertemu mata, Gilbert langsung bergestur meminta Yekaterina segera ke arahnya. Yekaterina terpaksa memacu dirinya sendiri lagi.

Gilbert menarik tangan Yekaterina dan mendorongnya duluan ke dalam gerbang. Lalu menyusulnya dengan sekali lompat.

Yekaterina mendongak setelah berhasil membuat napasnya tenang. "Terima kasih, Gilbert."

Gilbert mengangguk. Ia belum selesai dengan masalah napas dan paru-parunya.

Dan Yekaterina menempelkan ujung cangkir ke bibir. Panas tehnya terasa keterlaluan, lalu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bau apelnya yang bercampur romantis dengan aroma teh kiriman adiknya itu, malah tercium begitu asing dan ia mendadak meletakkannya lagi ke atas meja. Biasanya ia mampu menenggak teh sepanas dan sepekat apapun, pada akhirnya ia tak tahu pengecualian bisa berlaku bahkan untuk aspek yang sudah hidup bersama dirinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Yekaterina menuju kamar, hanya ke meja kerjanya, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah dan membuka amplop lusuh yang ia ambil dari bawah telepon. Surat terakhir Matthew, satu bulan lalu, dua bulan setelah lambaian terakhir di stasiun.

Hanya dengan surat itu ia bisa kembali membuka bibirnya untuk teh.

Sesaat, sebelum menyeruput, ia bisa melihat wajah Matthew dari asap yang mengepul. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seolah keberadaan Matthew di dalam dadanya tak cukup.

_Alfred menarikku dari perbatasan Jerman Barat dan Timur. Aku tidak bisa jadi mata-mata lagi. Alfred tahu tentang maksud tersembunyiku. Dan kita. Maaf. Aku tetap merindukanmu._

Yekaterina menemukan seekor burung kedinginan bertengger di bibir jendelanya. Ia tak mendekat. Alih-alih, hanya memandang, dan membiarkan. Karena itulah yang dilakukan dunia padanya, bukankah begitu? Dunia Soviet sedang mengalami stagnasi, tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan, dan sekeliling di luar Tirai—mana peduli padanya?

Amplop diletakkan lagi. Berikut pula cangkirnya. Yekaterina meninggalkan mereka.

Dan kursi serta mejanya.

Juga satu cangkir (lain) teh apel yang mendingin. Satu cangkir kosong berhadapan dengannya. Mereka bercerita secara bisu tentang kisah cinta yang rumpang.

* * *

Yekaterina melupakan teh dan surat. Ia berada di bawah lampu temaram dan berkali-kali mencoba menelepon adiknya untuk menyatakan hal yang sama, dan berulang kali ditolak pula.

"Kirimkan aku jadi mata-mata di Barat, Ivan, kumohon."

"Stagnasi tidak akan mengizinkamu pergi, Kak."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini settingnya di era stagnasi soviet, di mana aspek ekonomi, politik dan sosial berada di titik 'negatif'. tepatnya di era pemerintahan leonid brezhnev hingga yuri andropov lalu konstantin chernenko (jadi ... sekitar dari tahun 1964 sampai 1985).
> 
> dan, ya, selalu ada celah untuk menyelipkan peran barat dan mata-matanya di era-era seperti itu ehe. terima kasih banyaaaaak buat lastmelodya aka hidya dan tentu saja mahda atas promptnya (berurutan tentang kepulan asap dari cangkir teh yang membentuk wajah, dan secangkir teh yang mendingin). thanks banget, ya! semoga minggu kalian berdua menyenangkan dan semoga bacaan yang terinspirasi dari kalian ini bisa menginspirasi! 8Db
> 
> selamat menyambut senin!


End file.
